Scared Strait: A Percy Weasley Story
by P Squared
Summary: Takes place after OotP. After getting fired from the Ministry, Voldemort personally asks Percy to join the Death Eaters. Percy goes mad, Lucius gets jealous, and Wormtail displays a toe-tappingly hidden talent. Chapter 2 will be up eventually.


Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If we did, we wouldn't be writing on ff.net :)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have not read Order of the Phoenix, this probably isn't the story for you. It contains lots and lots of spoilers, so beware.  
  
Scared Strait: A Percy Weasley Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Severance Package   
  
"And what can you tell our readers about the Death Eaters, Minister?" said the reporter from the Daily Prophet. "Can you tell us what you have learned from them concerning the whereabouts of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
  
  
  
Percy Weasley watched his boss and Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, give yet another interview with Prophet reporters. They had been swarming to his office quite frequently in the past few weeks, hounding the Minister for what little information he could give about the so-called return of the Dark Lord. And thus far, Percy had noticed, the Minister was saying as little as possible.  
  
  
  
"They are still unwilling to cooperate at this time," said Fudge, fidgeting with the rim of his bowler hat. "But any information they could give the Ministry would be strictly classified until we are ready to announce it to the magical community."   
  
Percy could have sworn that he saw tiny beads of sweat forming on his boss' forehead as he talked. When the reporters had finally left, Fudge sat down in his plush office chair. Taking a handkerchief from his robes, he dried his glistening forehead. "Percy," he said putting the handkerchief back into his robes. "Take out your quill and parchment, I need you to take a dictation."   
  
  
  
But Percy did not ready his quill. "Mr. Fudge," he said, having been deep in thought prior to his boss' order. "May I be so bold as to ask you a question?"  
  
  
  
"I don't see why not," said Fudge, resting his hands on top of his desk.   
  
  
  
"Do you really think it's wise to aid the press in this way ?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" said Fudge, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Well, have you ever thought that maybe the reason why these so-called 'Death Eaters'--" he said making quotations with his fingers, "--aren't saying anything is because, perhaps, they don't know anything? I mean, what real proof do we have that they are associated with the Dark Lord? And how do we know that the Dark Lord has truly risen, for that matter?"  
  
  
  
"I was there, Weasley." Fudge said tightly. "I got there shortly after they caught the Death Eaters. I witnessed the confrontation between Potter and Lord...er, Thingy. Trust me, he's back."  
  
  
  
"I know that's what you claimed happened, but--"  
  
  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?" Fudge questioned, a hint of scrutiny in his voice.  
  
"Oh, not at all, sir," said Percy reassuringly. "I'm merely saying that, knowing how tricky Dumbledore can be, he could have bewitched you to think that You-Know-Who was present that night as an attempt to cover up his own fiendish plot. He did have a group of followers with him that night, sir. And after all, isn't that what Dumbledore has been trying to get you to believe for some time now, that You-Know-Who has returned?"   
  
Percy finished with a slight flourish, as if expecting Fudge to congratulate him on his revelation. Fudge who had been listening intently, stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, that's a grand theory, Weasley, but if it is so, then how do you explain the Death Eaters we caught?"  
  
"Er... upright citizens who got caught in the fray, trying to defend the Ministry?" Percy supplied weakly. Fudge rolled his eyes.  
  
"Utter nonsense, Weasley!" said Fudge. He started to sound as if he felt Percy was wasting his time. "Now if you're quite finished, I need you to take this dictation. I have a very full schedule ahead of me today, and--"  
  
"But I really think I'm on to something here," said Percy, not backing away from the subject. "I think you should at least look into possible evidence tampering. If I were the Minister of Magic, I--"  
  
"But you're not," Fudge corrected him very sternly.   
  
"You are choosing to ignore the truth," Percy began.  
  
"Correction, the truth was ignored for a very long time. I turned my back on the signs of the Dark Lord's return, and encouraged the rest of the Ministry to do the same. But now I've seen it for myself, and now, most of us here at the Ministry (he gave Percy a hard stare) believe that we need to take necessary actions to prevent destruction."  
  
Percy gave a disgusted sniff. "I can't believe you of all people, Minister, are acting so foolish! I used to idolize you. Now I'm not so sure I want to work for a government that chooses to believe the lies of an angry, potentially violent boy and a mad old wizard."  
  
"Well, you've just come to an interesting point, young Weasley," Fudge said, rising to his feet. "As much as it pains me to have to do this, you really had a promising future ahead of you," he continued, leaning across his desk. "I want you to pack your things and be out of the Ministry by five o'clock."  
  
Percy stared at Fudge. "I-I don't understand, Minister. Are you sending me on holiday?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"In a way, I guess you could say I'm sending you an a permanent holiday, Weasley," Fudge said as he crossed the room and opened the door. "Consider yourself fired."  
  
Percy was dumbfounded. "Wha--Mr. Fud--you-- you can't fire me!"  
  
"I believe I just did," Fudge said simply. "Now run along, I only have six hours to find someone to replace you." Fudge gestured toward the hallway outside his office.   
  
Percy stamped his foot, his demeanor somewhere amidst shock, fear, and outrage. "But, the Ministry is all I have! I gave up my family for this job. Where will I work?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm... Don't know. Don't care," said Fudge. "Time is ticking away, my boy. Five o'clock, remember? Oh, and don't forget to pick up your severance package on the way out. And make sure you ask for the Fired Package, not the Laid Off Package."  
  
Percy opened his mouth to protest, but a curious expression appeared on his face. "Severance package? What's in it?"  
  
"Oh, several things," Fudge started to tick the items off on his fingers. "Let's see, there's a box of Leprechaun gold, a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, a coupon for one free broom anti-jinxing at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and the book "So You've Been Fired?" by Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
"That's all crappy rubbish!" Percy complained. "I don't even own a racing broom!"  
  
Fudge scratched his chin thoughtfully as he approached Percy. "Ah, yes, I can see how that would be a problem." But he sounded as though he didn't really care whether Percy had a racing broom or not. He placed a hand on Percy's shoulder in an almost fatherly manner, and began to usher him toward the door. "Now out you get. Five o'clock will be here before you know it, and I dare say you've got a lot of things in your office."  
  
"Fine!" Percy shouted as he jerked away from Fudge's grasp. "But I'm taking these!" he hissed as he quickly grabbed an eagle feather quill and a Ministry of Magic coffee mug from Fudge's desk. He hastily shoved the items into his robes before Fudge could retrieve them.  
  
Upon exiting the office, Percy turned to face Fudge. He pointed a finger at him. He barely got out the words 'But I idolized you' before Fudge shut the door.  
  
(to be continued) 


End file.
